Enhancing the appearance of the skin is an age old desire. This invention is directed to a cosmetic composition for the skin, specifically the skin beneath the eye.
"Bags" beneath the eyes is a widespread, cosmetic problem and occurs when the skin of the lower eye lid hangs loose, pouchlike or puffy. This condition is caused by aging, various diseases, and environmental factors that irritate the eyes and the surrounding skin. An accompanying feature of this condition is frequently dark circles under the eyes.
The skin surrounding the eye is relatively thin-layered and contains less fat than most other areas of skin. For this reason, the effects of aging, stress, diseases, and environmental pollution are first seen as puffiness, bags or rings beneath the eyes. The firmness and elasticity of the skin of the lower eyelid is lost. Environmental factors causing puffiness of eyes include particulate air pollution from industrial and automotive exhaust.
People often resort to cosmetic surgery to remove bags beneath the eyes and restore the smoothness of the lower eyelids. The problems with cosmetic surgery include its great expense and risks of anesthesia and infection that accompany every surgical procedure.
Cosmetic products for application to the skin beneath the eye contain ingredients, such as plant extracts, aimed solely at making the lower eyelids feel comfortable and soothed. This merely amounts to relieving surface irritations, and does not address the cosmetic problems of the skin in order to restore elasticity and firmness to puffy skin beneath the eye.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cosmetic product that is effective in (a) retarding formation of bags beneath the eyes, (b) partially or fully restoring a smooth skin contour to puffy skin beneath the eye, and (c) minimize dark circles under the eyes.